Deszcz - dar boga
Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2 - Odcinek 6 Megan rozmawia dalej, ale tym razem z prawnikami. Tymczasem ona pozwoliła Nicholas'owi na omówienie poprzedniego odcinka. Nicholas: ' Co wam mogę powiedzieć? Poprzednio w Lesie Amazońskim, było mega zajebiście, ponieważ uczestnicy obrzucali się błotem i kąpali w bokserkach lub stringach. Clara pokazała, jaką jest niedoruchaną kurwą, a Woody obsrał się, bo go przegłosowali. Czy William i Kelsie na serio planowali seks? Czy Isabella ma więcej na koncie, niż nam się wydaje? Odpowiedź na pytanie znajdziecie... tutaj. Ta nazwa jest tak oklepana, że nie chcę nawet o niej wspominać. To czekać na rozwój wydarzeń. MIEJSCE ZWYCIĘZCÓW, TUNTUNAK ''Ten zespół świętuje swoje drugie zwycięstwo z rzędu. Najbardziej zadowolona jest Mindy, która szykowała imprezę niespodziankę dla jednej z członkiń drużyny. Dziesięć minut przed dwudziestą drugą, czyli w zasadzie godzina po ceremonii z poprzedniego odcinka. Mindy idzie w stronę domku, gdzie odpoczywali Kelsie i William. Tymczasem widzi ich wtulonych w siebie przy świecy, w samej bieliźnie. 'Kelsie: ' CO TY ROBISZ? XD 'William: ' Ugh... '(PZ - William): ' Przynajmniej pierwsze było minęło ._. William wstaje i Kelsie zaczyna szybko się ubierać. Mindy decyduje się zamknąć drzwi i zawstydzona, cichaczem rusza w prawą stronę, a Kelsie obok niej już ubrana. 'Kelsie: ' Czyli co, informujemy Nicole? XD 'Mindy: ' Wy na serio to robiliście �� Kelsie kiwa nieco zadowolona głową na tak i drapie się po głowie. 'Kelsie: ' Trochę jeszcze wypiliśmy i odpływam. 'Mindy: ' Przyjdź chociaż do Nicole... błagam. Przewraca oczami. Po schodach udały się na najwyższe piętro, gdzie były srebrne, pozłacane motylkami drzwi. Otworzyły je i tam już czekał prawie cały zespół, oprócz Williama i Nicole. Akurat tamten miał za zadanie zbawić dziewczynę właśnie w te miejsce. 'Mindy: ' Jak myślicie, uda mu się? ;d 'Tamara: ' Ogólnie to dobry plan Mindy. Myślę, że jej się naprawdę spodoba. 'Nathaniel: ' Komu by się nie podobało? 'Tamara: ' Ponuraczce? Przybijają piątkę, tymczasem William i Nicole już są. William podchodzi do reszty, Mindy z kawałkiem tortu i wszyscy uroczyste "STO LAT!". 'Nicole: ' Serio? :d Nicole patrzy się na dekorację, skromny torcik, szampan, Pepsi, Liptona i frytki. Potem patrzy na uśmiechy członków drużyny, a zwłaszcza na Mindy, która wyglądała, jakby miała za chwilę eksplodować z tłumionych przez siebie emocji i bo tak wypada... Nicole mruży oczy. 'Tamara: ' I jak, podoba ci się? 'Nicole: ' Doceniam wasze starania. Jest w porządku. :d 'William: ' Oj tam, jest super! Francis klaszcze. 'Francis: ' Jest super! Przez okno wleciał kruk i przysiadł na ramieniu Nicole. 'Nicole: ' Uroczy ❤ Tamara dziwnie się patrzy na kruka. 'Tamara: ' No już, odleć... �� Zaczyna kichać. '(PZ - Tamara): ' Mam straszne uczulenie na kruki. Oby ten mi nic nie zrobił. 'Nicole: ' Cieszę się, że mi zrobiliście przyjęcie. Nikt takiego mi nigdy nie urządził, serio. 'Mindy: ' Warto było się postarać. ^_________^ 'Nicole: ' Dzięki Mindy. Mam chyba u ciebie dług xd '(PZ - William): ' Mindy powoli staje się bohaterką. Nawet przyznaję się, że jej nie doceniałem... ale teraz... ugh, coś będzie trzeba z tym zrobić. Kelsie tymczasem rozmawia z Tamarą. 'Kelsie: ' Wiesz, nie chcę plotkować, ale... 'Tamara: ' Tak? �� '(PZ - Tamara): ' Nie sądziłam, że tak szybko znajdę tutaj przyjaciół. Od momentu eliminacji Eliot'a nawet dobrze mi idzie, ale nie wiem czy wygram. '(PZ - Kelsie): ' Pamiętam jeszcze siebie jako łobuziarę. XDDDD Wtedy bym William'owi nie odmówiła nigdy, ale teraz obiecałam sobie, że muszę sobie nadrobić tę zwyczajność, więc sorki, ale muszę kulturalnie odrzucić taką propozycję. '(PZ - Tamara): ' Zanim doszło do programu, Eliot był mi bardzo bliski. Pielęgnował mnie, dbał i zawsze był wsparciem - nie mogłam bez niego żyć, ale po zerwaniu otworzył mi oczy. Teraz wiem, że muszę uważać z doborem przyjaciół, nie chcę być naiwna. Jak wygram, to kupię willę, najlepiej z widokiem na góry i zaproszę na nią przyjaciół �� Tuntunak świętuje zadowolone urodziny Nicole, ona też się dobrze bawi. '(PZ - Nicole): ' Sądziłam, że będę tylko ponuraczką, którą nie cieszy nawet dowcip najzabawniejszego uczestnika, ale jednak Mindy mnie złamała. Zaskoczyła mnie i to pozytywnie, nawet zapomniałam o jej wpadkach w trzech pierwszych odcinkach. '(PZ - Mindy): ' Początek nie idzie mi zbyt dobrze, a to już niedługo połączenie drużyn. Obyśmy byli zgraną ekipą nawet, gdy już oficjalnie tych zespołów nie będzie �� Francis rozmawia na uboczu z Mindy, oboje zajadają się krakersami. 'Francis: ' Skąd wiedziałaś, że Nicole ma urodziny? 'Mindy: ' Przez przypadek wyleciała jej karteczka z rana i myślałyśmy, że to coś na nas. Jakiś hak czy coś, a tu taka miła niespodzianka. 'Francis: ' No... a za oknem wciąż leje i to niemiłosiernie �� 'Mindy: ' Rano się rozpogodzi, a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję �� Francis rozmawia z Mindy na temat Clary. 'Francis: ' Wiem, że może nie powinienem cię o to pytać, ale czy... jest sens dalej być z Clarą? �� 'Mindy: ' Wiem, że nie chciałbyś tego słuchać, ale ona jest jakąś dziwką!!! Jak można być tak fałszywym i jeszcze daleko zajść? 'Francis: ' Heather coś o tym wie. 'Mindy: ' Dokładnie. Chociaż też nie przepadam za Manson to dobrze, że ją wywaliła xD 'Francis: ' A kim jest ta Manson? 'Mindy: ' Taka idiotka z pierwszego sezonu tej edycji. Ona wtedy rządziła się na maksiora i pozbyła się moich ulubionych postaci �� 'Francis: ' A komu kibicowałaś? 'Mindy: ' Moją ulubioną postacią osobiście jest Bridgette ❤ Taka spokojna, taka kochana i miła. 'Francis: ' Heh, podobnie, ale ja uwielbiam Trenta �� 'Mindy: ' Hmmm, nadajemy prawie na tych samych falach. Lubię jeszcze Lindsay, Leshawnę i Tylera. A ty? 'Francis: ' Nienawidzę Leshawny �� 'Mindy: ' Trudno �� Rozbiegają się, tymczasem Tuntunak zajadają sobie jedzenie, a William dalej romansuje z Kelsie, całując się namiętnie. MIEJSCE PRZEGRANYCH, AMALULWANE Drużyna przegranych czuje ulgę, że jednego antagonisty udało im się pozbyć, natomiast pozostała kwestia Clary. 'Chloe: ' Szkoda, że to jej się nie pozbyli... 'Isabella: ' Ja bym ją zatłukła za tę figurkę. 'Amber: ' Sądzę, że jej możliwości na przetrwanie się skończyły. Tym razem, jak przegramy, musi się udać ją wykopać stąd. 'Isabella: ' Raczej będzie to możliwe – zważywszy na to, że ma teraz karę i my możemy na spokojnie wymyślać plan �� 'Chloe: ' Dobry pomysł �� Ciekawa jestem, jak teraz ta szmata wywiązuje się z obowiązków. Retrospekcja. Clara popija sobie zieloną ice tea, a ptaki i inne zwierzęta naprawiają po sobie szkody. Koniec retrospekcji. 'Chloe: ' W sumie to ptaki złego narobiły... 'Isabella: ' ...jak zawsze. XD Obie zaczęły się śmiać. 'Chloe: ' Razem stanowimy niepowtarzalny zespół. Jeśli nie dojdzie jeszcze do połączenia, moglibyśmy pokazać, kto tu rządzi. Cała czwórka (Amber, Jacob, Isabella, Chloe) przybijają sobie piątkę. '(PZ – Chloe): ' Clara – najbardziej irytująca i krzycząca zawodniczka po Manson tej edycji – nie powinna się znaleźć w finale. 'Chloe: ' Hmmm, ciekawe ile jeszcze odcinków przed nami. Chciałabym zobaczyć William'a i Clarę odpadających. 'Amber: ' Dlaczego Williama? 'Chloe: ' Zauroczyłam się nim, ale jest chamem, może takim samym co Clara. Albo on ma chociaż szczyptę rozumu i nie wywali nas ._. 'Amber: ' Od antagonistów niczego nie obiecuj, potem spotkają cię nieprzyjemne konsekwencje. Chloe kiwa głową na tak. 'Chloe: ' Wiem... dlatego postanowiłam odpuścić sobie Williama i... Jacob rozmawia dalej z Isabellą. 'Chloe: ' Dobra, mam nadzieję że mi ufasz, więc powiem jedno... podoba mi się Nathaniel, ale nigdy nie miałam okazji do niego zagadać. Mogłabyś pomóc? �� 'Amber: ' Na to znajdzie się czas. Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko. 'Chloe: ' Może nie piosenką? W sumie, nie poznałam go, ale on się podwala od Isabelli. 'Amber: ' No to... bądź taka jak ona? XD 'Chloe: ' O nie... to się nie skończy za dobrze. (PZ – Chloe): Szczerze? Próbowałam się upodobnić do swojej koleżanki, spadłam na samo dno i ciężko było mi to odrobić. Teraz mam za sobą to przykre doświadczenie i spróbuję z nim porozmawiać jak cywilizowany człowiek. '' ''Dalej rozmawiają sobie razem, aż nagle... znowu zaczął padać okropny deszcz. 'Chloe: ' Nie wierzę, znowu? 'Amber: ' Oby wyzwanie było chociaż ciekawsze. 'Chloe: ' Meh... oby mi się fryzura tylko nie zniszczyła. Jak wygramy i będzie można skorzystać z willi, biorę jako pierwsza prysznic -.- Na miejsce przyszła Clara, najwyraźniej zadowolona. Isabella skończyła rozmawiać „namiętnie” z Jacob'em i zabrała się za dokuczanie dziewczynie. 'Isabella: ' I jak tam kara? 'Clara: ' Prosił cię ktoś o zdanie, durna cnotko? :') Odepchnęła ją. 'Chloe: ' Spokojnie, masz więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. Na pewno ci się nie uda nikogo więcej przechytrzyć. 'Clara: ' No, przechytrzyć to tam możesz swojego starego w łóżku :v 'Jacob: ' Nie stać cię na oryginalniejszy tekst? Clara zawaliła mu z pięści w ryj. Chloe oddała jej. 'Chloe: ' Oj nie, nie, nie. Nie akceptuję przemocy w naszym zespole. 'Clara: ' Ale przecież to ja jestem kapitanką, o co wam kretynki chodzi? �� 'Amber: ' O to, żebyś się ogarnęła... Świerszcz. 'Amber: ' I nic? Nie zareagujesz? 'Clara: ' Nie warto na was tracić czasu. Na patologię nie warto tracić czasu. 'Isabella: ' I dlatego przyszłaś rozsiewać ją tutaj. Przykre, ale jakże prawdziwe. A teraz z łaski swojej idź, bo już się nudna robisz jak flaki z olejem. 'Clara: ' Cztery na jedną? Nie zapomnijcie, kto dzięki mnie ostatnio wygrał wyzwanie �� Amber wyśmiała Clarę. 'Amber: ' Idź się ośmieszać gdzie indziej, a nam daj spokój!!! 'Clara: ' Nie!!! Zapłacicie mi za to, że nie byłam z Francisem w drużynie! 'Isabella: ' Spoko. On jest pewnie tak żałosny, jak ty, więc nie było sensu trzymać Clary 2.0 w drużynie. 'Chloe: ' Raz byś się ogarnęła, może dalibyśmy ci szansę �� 'Clara: ' Dałybyście, bo Jacob to pizda �� 'Isabella: ' Idź jej zawal... o tym ci mówiłam... '(PZ – Jacob): ' Tak, boję się Clary. Nie wiem co mam jej zrobić, żeby się wreszcie uwzięła się na kogoś z przeciwnej drużyny, a nie na nas ;____; Fanfary. Ten wpadł do toalety. 'Megan: ' DZIEŃ DOBRY MOI „KOCHANI” ZAWODNICY! PONIEWAŻ SPADŁA NAM OGLĄDALNOŚĆ, JEDZIEMY KURWA Z WYZWANIEM!!! 'Clara: ' Isabella, słyszałaś? 'Isabella: ' Co? 'Clara: ' Gówno szmato. Wołali cię tam. Amber zaczęła ziewać. 'Amber: ' Chodźmy, bo już tej zarazy nie mogę znieść -,- 'Isabella: ' Meh, dokładnie -,- Poszły w pizdu, a Clara została sama. 'Megan: ' POWIEDZIAŁAM NATYCHMIAST WSZYSCY WYPIEPRZAĆ PRZED DOM! WYZWANIE I 'Chloe: ' Czy wyzwanie będzie polegało na tym, co wczoraj? 'Nicholas: ' Ponieważ Megan kazałaby wam zrobić zadanie kuchenne... Mindy, Chloe i Isabella uśmiechają się. 'Nicholas: ' Widząc was kretynki mam aż największą ochotę tego nie robić -.- 'Isabella: ' Tylko nie kretynki! Wygrałam konkurs matematyczny! �� 'Nicholas: ' Na poziomie przedszkolaków? W reality show liczą się tylko awantury :') 'William: ' Jeszcze orgie, orgazmy i zawodzenia :v 'Nicholas: ' Zgodzę się z tym ziomkiem �� Szept do ucha. Ten kiwa głową tylko na nie. Kelsie jako jedyna jest zaciekawiona co takiego Nicholas mówił do Williama. Ten jej mówi, a ją aż mdli. 'Kelsie: ' Mój Boże... to już mój brat jest zboczony, ale nie aż tak ;-; '(PZ – Kelsie): ' Jeszcze chwila, a ten sezon dostanie nominację do najbardziej ohydnego i powalonego zaraz po Big Brotherze i Warsaw Shore... a nie, przepraszam, tego drugiego nic nie przebije -.- Kelsie przewraca oczyma i stara się być skupiona na wyzwaniu. 'Kelsie: ' Mogę wiedzieć na czym polega wyzwanie? ;d 'Megan: ' No wiecie – pogoda nie sprzyja, ale mam coś ciekawego. Pokazuje im żółtego liścia. 'Megan: ' Takie liście znajdują się gdzieś w okolicy 5 ha... przesadziłam? Gdzieś na 50 km znajdziecie dużo liści i byłoby miło, żeby któraś drużyna zebrała najwięcej. A potem zrobicie malutki test z TCS na punkty. W deszczu nie można się nudzić �� Wszyscy przewracają oczami. 'Megan: ' Najpierw zapraszam do chatki, Nicholas przyniósł stoły, na których jest test z pierwszego sezonu. Kto dostanie zero punktów, ten od razu nie weźmie udziału w drugim wyzwaniu i dostanie „niespodziankę”. Oczywiście to nie będzie nic przyjemnego. Do roboty. To jakby kartkówka. Na nią macie 15 minut �� Wszyscy wchodzą do chatki. Na kartce ukazały się uczestnikom odpowiedzi, Nicholas wszedł w pedalskich okularkach i zaczął czytać polecenia. Większości zbierało się na śmiech, a Nicholas zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem. 'Nicholas (pod nosem): ' Już ja ich nauczę kultury... Potem dalej mówił. 'Nicholas: ' Każdy, kto będzie rozmawiał lub przeszkadzał zostanie wyprowadzony z sali i zdyskwalifikowany z wyzwania. Zaczynamy! ''1. Główny antagonista pierwszej części? (1p.) a) Manson b) Courtney c) Mike d) Zoey 2.W którym odcinku zadebiutowała Gwen? (1p.) a) W dziesiątym b) W czterdziestym ósmym c) W drugim d) W piątym 3. Ile było odcinków, w któym '''Zostały wyeliminowane dwie osoby? Podaj liczbę (1p.) 4. Wymień dwie nagrody, jakie dawał amulet Chrisa (2p.) a) Immunitet b) Eliminacja osoby, która znalazła przedmiot c) Możliwość eliminacji jednego z zawodników d) Bonus w następnym wyzwaniu 5. Wymień trzy osoby, które miały konflikt ze Scott'em (3p.) 6. Kto powiedział te słowa? Opisz trzema cechami daną osobę. -"Co z tego, że mu wygadałem strategię? Musi się poczuć zagrożonym" (2p.) 7.Wyjaśnij w jaki sposób Courtney przechytrzyła: (4p.) a) Heather b) Gwen 8. Zaznacz osobę, która NIE DOSTAŁA zagrożenia w pierwszym odcinku (1p.) a) Jasmine b) Marilyn c) Stewart d) Dominic 9. Zaznacz szereg osób, które zdobyły aż 3 immunitety w grze (1p.) a) Ruth, Courtney, Manson i Heather b) Ruth, Brick, Dominic i Gwen c) Ruth, Zoey, Mike i Jasmine d) Jasmine, Heather, Courtney i Gwen 10. Napisz poprawnie tytuły czterech odcinków sezonu (4p.) Wszyscy biorą się za pisanie. W międzyczasie Nicholas przyszykował się do zemsty. Połamał okulary i zniszczył bluzkę. Kelsie była zdziwiona.'' '(PZ – Kelsie): ' Meh... -.- Nicholas rozbierał się i została połowa czasu. „Połowa” została również onieśmielona, a Isabella i Mindy były naprawdę skupione. '(PZ – Mindy): ' Muszę to wygrać! Dla drużyny! �� '(PZ – Chloe): ' Szkoda, że to nas jest mniej, mamy gorsze szanse. Nicholas posuwał się coraz śmielej, powodując wymioty u Clary. Ta zaczęła dławić się własnymi wymiotami, a Nicholas przerwał pracę. 'Nicholas: ' Dobra... oddawać karteczki. Zdjął z siebie spodnie i stanął w samej bieliźnie. Chloe wybałuszyła oczy ze zdziwienia, Nathaniel był zniesmaczony, William podniecony, a Mindy... reanimowała Clarę. 'Clara: ' Jprdl... co się stało? ;_____; 'Isabella: ' Najwyraźniej zemdliło cię xD 'Nicholas: ' Dobra, od razu komputer sprawdził wasze wyniki. 'Isabella: ' Postęp technologiczny, a czy przelicza on na punkty? �� Nicholas się trochę zdenerwował i walnął w maszynę. Popsuła się. 'Isabella: ' Meh, mogę ja to przejrzeć. 'Nicholas: ' Co ty wiesz... (śmiejąc się) Ku jego zaskoczeniu Isabella bardzo szybko sprawdziła pracę. Nie minęło dziesięć minut, a ona już przygotowała wyniki i dała je Nicholas'owi. 'Isabella: ' Masz... coś widzę, nie doceniasz dziewczyn �� William wzrusza ramionami. (PZ – Jacob): Wrodzony talent, to trzeba poznać ❤ Isabella stanęła obok Nathaniela. 'Nathaniel: ' Powiem ci, że świetnie poszło �� 'Isabella: ' Dziękuję �� Zarumienili się. Wtedy Jacob zrozumiał, że nie ma szans. 'Jacob: ' Meh... '(PZ – Jacob): ' Szkoda, ale gdyby się udało, to życzę im szczęścia. Chociaż mam teraz odwagę jej wyznać swoje uczucia. Jacob podchodzi do Isabelli. 'Jacob: ' Wiesz... zakochałem się. �� 'Isabella: ' W kim? Jak chcesz, mogę ci pomóc. 'Jacob: ' No właśnie w tobie... ._. Isabella przewróciła oczami. 'Isabella: ' Nie wiedziałam tego... �� Może... Patrzy na niego, a ten na nią z maślanymi oczyma. 'Isabella: ' Nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć wprost – chcę, abyśmy zostali po prostu przyjaciółmi. Nie lubię ranić ludzi, ani nic, po prostu nie wiem jak ci najłatwiej powiedzieć nie �� 'Jacob: ' Rozumiem... Meh... Milczy i wzdycha. 'Nicholas: ' No dobra. Czas na ogłoszenie wyników. Jest wśród was jedna osoba, która napisała 20/20. Jest to... … … … MINDY! 'Mindy: ' Oooooooooo tak! ^-^ 'Nicholas: ' Dalej mamy osoby, które napisały jakby na piątkę. Wasze wyniki to 18,5/20 i 19/20. Owacje należą się... … … … ISABELLI (19/20) i JACOB'OWI (18,5/20)! 'Nicholas: ' Z czwórkowych osób są też tylko dwie osoby. Nie dziwi mnie to, a tymi zdobywcami 4 i 4- są... … … … CHLOE (16/20) i NICOLE (15,5/20) '(PZ – Nicole): ' Chrzanić ten test. Ważne, że pomogę drużynie �� 'Nicholas: ' No i teraz przechodzimy do trójek. Znowu dwie osoby zdobyły takie oceny. 3+ i 3 należą się... … … … NAHTANIEL'OWI (14/20) i AMBER (12/20). 'Amber: ' Awww ❤ Nigdy nie dostałam z testu wiedzy więcej niż 3- �� 'Nicholas: ' Z waszej piątki tylko dwójka kretynów napisała test chociaż na 2-. Ostatnimi osobami, które nie są aż tak zwalone to... … … … CLARA (9,5/20) I... … … … TAMARA (9/20)!!! 'Tamara: ' Mało brakowało... nie wiedziałam, jak to zrobić xD 'Nicholas: ' Mózgu użyj, to się dowiesz. 'Tamara: ' Hej... Nicholas zwraca się do pozostałej 3. 'Nicholas: ' William, Francis, Kelsie – większych ciot nikt chyba nie widział �� '(PZ – Mindy): ' Zaraz... czyli w tym zadaniu wezmą tylko udział Nicole, Tamara, Nathaniel i ja? o.O '(PZ – Clara): ' Jak to „dobrze”, że wszyscy z mojej drużyny napisali to „dobrze”. Nah, przynajmniej dziś nie chcę odpaść, więc daruję sobie sabotowanie tych debili �� 'Nicholas: ' Wypieprzać. Macie pół godziny na zebranie tych gównianych badyli. 'Mindy: ' Ale to są liście. XD 'Nicholas: ' W dupie to mam �� Mindy przewraca oczami, po chwili wszyscy rozbiegają się. Nicholas stoi obok Francisa, Kelsie i Williama. 'Nicholas: ' Z racji tego, że nie wiem co z takimi debilami bym zrobił... napiszcie to coś jeszcze raz, a ty William, chodź ze mną. Musisz mi w czymś pomóc �� 'William: ' Spoko :3 Wyraźnie podnieceni idą w prywatne ubocze, a Kelsie i Francis piszą poprawę. '(PZ – Francis): ' Nie poszło mi. Za bardzo myślałem o Clarze. Słychać po chwili, jak tylko obaj się rozbierają i... na serio, o szczegóły mnie nie pytać �� Upojeni winem, po 20 minutach skończyli. 'William: ' Co tak krótko? XD 'Nicholas: ' Sorry, chcica mi przeszła. Może lepiej zobaczę jak im poszło? 'William: ' Okej... kręci mi się w głowie... �� '(PZ – William): ' Czy on coś tam wlał? �� Po chwili William sprawdza testy Kelsie i Francisa. 'Nicholas: ' No dobra, a teraz podrę to gówno na waszych oczach... Podarł kartki. 'Nicholas: ' Możecie szukać. Zostało wam pięć minut. Biegną trochę zadowoleni. 'Nicholas: ' A tymczasem idę ogarnąć to miejsce zanim Megan tu przyjdzie... Sprząta. W drużynach natychmiast panuje walka o liście. Najbardziej zadowolona jest Mindy, zebrała naprawdę sporo, ale zaskoczeniem okazuje się Jacob, jego ilość jest potrójnie większa od Mindy. '' '''Isabella: ' Brawo! �� '(PZ – Mindy): ' Wygląda na to, że nam się nie uda... �� 'Nicole: ' Ciekawe czy zdarzy mi się fart urodzinowy, czy znowu muszę polegać na sobie. XD Wzięła liście z kryjówki, mijają trzy minuty, a liście znikają w mgnieniu oka. '(PZ – Clara): ' Ilekroć coś już zebrałam, te skurwysyny były przede mną �� Isabella zderzyła się z Nathanielem, ten pomógł jej zbierać. Oczywiście Isabella miała więcej. 'Isabella: ' Kurczę! Tak mi przykro! �� 'Nathaniel: ' To moja wina. Nie zauważyłem ciebie �� 'Isabella: ' Dobra, powiedzmy że nasza wina. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. 'Isabella: ' No to jak tam u ciebie? 'Nathaniel: ' Nic. W sumie teraz musimy pozbierać to, co nasze. 'Isabella: ' Nieeee, podzielmy się. �� 'Nathaniel: ' Wydawało mi się, że masz więcej �� 'Isabella: ' Tak to jest, gdy się nie wierzy we własne umiejętności �� Isabella i Nathaniel znowu zauroczyli się i razem zbierali liście. Gdzieś obok najebany i narajany William (widać, że nie władał sobą) zaczął się bardzo dziwnie zachowywać. Obok zauważyła go Clara. 'Clara: ' Co ty robisz, debilu? ;-; 'William: ' POTWÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓR!!!!! Rzucił się na Clarę. Meh, niestety tego smutnego zdarzenia nie da się opisać :< Omijając to „przykre” zjawisko, minął koniec czasu. (o nie!) Wszyscy dobiegają do chaty, tam już roztrzęsiony i zaskoczony Nicholas, a obok niego... Megan. 'Megan: ' Ta popierdolona butelka i TERMIN WAŻNOŚCI UPŁYNĄŁ? �� Zadzwoniłam po gliny!!! Brakowało jeszcze William'a i Clary. William w miarę się uspokoił i nieprzytomny oraz ogłuszony strzałą padł na ziemię, a Clara... zapłakana i przygnębiona. 'Megan: ' Co się stało? :c 'Clara: ' Zostałam zgw... zgw... zgwał... 'Megan: ' ZGWAŁCONA?! �� Wybałuszyła oczy, gdzieś obok jeden z dziennikarzy robił zdjęcia. Megan odwróciła się i zaczęła wrzeszczeć oraz nawalać go parasolką. 'Megan: ' WYNOCHA!!! Ten uciekał, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Megan podeszła do Clary. 'Megan: ' Możesz opowiedzieć, co się dokładnie stało? o.o 'Francis: ' ON CIĘ ZGWAŁCIŁ??? Zacisnął zęby. Scena ta sama co z 10 odcinka 5.2 sezonu. Odwracający się Francis i zakrwawione oczy. 'Francis: ' COŚ CI ONA ZROBIŁA, ZBEREŹNIKU? �� Chciał rzucić się na William'a. Niestety, Nicholas i Megan go powstrzymali. 'Megan: ' Chociaż będzie ciężko w to uwierzyć, to nie jest jego wina. Gorzej, to jest wina... Wszyscy myślą, że zwali winę na Nicholasa. 'Megan: ' ...nikogo z nas. -.- Brzmi to naprawdę dziwnie, ale... William przerwał jej wypowiedź. 'Policjanci: ' Jesteś aresztowany za napastowanie seksualne! 'William: ' Ooo, pieski przyszły, chodźcie tu kochane ;u; Policjanci zaczynają uciekać, obok miejsca wydziela się bardzo dziwny fetor. 'William: ' Mówiłem, żeby milion dała w moje rączki, a się nim zaopiekuję �� Ci frajerzy będą jeszcze błagać o pokorę, a wtedy będą musieli się dobrowolnie poddać... bo ja nie znam litości ;u; Wyjął nóż i rozciął nim strzałę, którą oberwał. Po chwili oddał go Nicholas'owi i odzyskał przytomność. 'William: ' Czy coś się stało? Xd Francis chce znowu rzucić się na Williama. '(PZ – Francis): ' Gwałciciel! �� Dopilnuję, by dziś wyleciał!!! 'Megan: ' Otóż, zrobiłeś co przykrego jej... Clara dalej płacze, reszta się cieszy. 'Chloe: ' Chociaż nie popieram takiego zachowania, cieszy mnie widok jej rozpaczy. XD 'Mindy: ' To zdecydowanie najlepsza karma w historii reality show. Spokojnie, w telewizji dochodzi do jeszcze okrutniejszych rzeczy. XD 'Nicholas: ' Jprdl... a ten alkohol trzeba wyrzucić, ktoś tam czegoś dosypał �� Policja znajduje się obok prowadzących. 'Policjant Nieudacznik: ' Byliście w to zamieszani? Drugi policjant spycha nieudacznika. 'Policjant Normalny: ' Prosimy was o złożenie zeznań pod koniec odcinka. Chcemy wiedzieć, w jakich przyczynach doszło do tego zdarzenia. Nie wiemy, co dokładnie się zdarzyło, także nikogo nie zamierzamy aresztować. 'Megan: ' Uff �� Nicholas z nimi rozmawia, a Megan chce policzyć punkty. 'Megan: ' Przygotowałam ranking, w którym zobaczymy kto ile nazbierał liści w ciągu pół godziny. 12. Clara – 0 '(PZ – Chloe): ' Gra ofiarę i jeszcze nie zebrała liści? Oj, nieładnie �� 11. Kelsie – 2 10. Francis – 13 9. Tamara – 25 8. William – 40 7. Amber – 44 6. Chloe – 100 5. Isabella – 129 4. Nathaniel – 155 3. Nicole – 170 2. Mindy – 315 1. Jacob – 786 'Megan: ' Bonusami są jeszcze punkty z testów, zaokrąglałam je, więc... 57 dla Amalulwane i 70 dla Tuntunak. W sumie mamy 1116 punktów dla Amalulwane i... … … … 790 punktów dla Tuntunak! Ojj, Amalulwane wreszcie wydobywa się z pasm porażek. XD Fajnie, że zebraliście te liście, przynajmniej nie będziemy musieli sprzątać po lesie. I się czegoś nauczyliście. Nie ufać wytwórniom win �� 'Mindy: ' To lekcja dla was �� 'Megan: ' Tia, dokładnie dla tych dwóch. No dobra, czekamy na głosowanie. Amalulwane jest pod wrażeniem tego, ile Jacob zebrał liści, a Tuntunak dokładnie zastanawia się nad eliminacją jednego z zawodników. Są już wszyscy. 'Mindy: ' No to... kogo się pozbywamy? 'Nicole: ' Szkoda, że wam nie pomogłam. Myślałam, że ten dar urodzin coś pomoże, a tymczasem dupa blada �� 'Kelsie: ' No właśnie, powinien nam pomóc... 'William: ' Weź nie bądź taka obłudna, kochanie �� 'Francis: ' Weź nie bądź taki do przodu, gwałcicielu Clary �� 'Mindy: ' Halo, to nie jest jego wina!!! Ktoś coś tam dosypał! -.- 'Francis: ' To nie był powód do gwałcenia. �� Tamara wstała. 'Tamara: ' Moim zdaniem powinni pójść Kelsie, Francis i William. 'Francis: ' Czemu ja? 'William: ' A czemu niby ja? 'Francis: ' Och, zamknij ryj. I tak ciebie wywalą �� Kelsie przewraca oczami. 'Kelsie: ' Oj tam. Tobie też nie poszedł ten test. 'Tamara: ' Ale to nie ja zebrałam tylko dwa liście �� 'Mindy: ' Spokojnie, Clara zebrała zero co świadczy o tym, że nie byłaś najgorsza. XD 'Kelsie: ' Dzięki za pocieszenie, Mindy. �� Łypie okiem do Tamary. 'Tamara: ' Warto wiedzieć... normalka... :') '(PZ – Tamara): ' Kelsie czuje się zbyt pewna siebie po tych wydarzeniach, co zrobił William. On na pewno wyleci, a ja chętnie dowiedziałabym się, co się stało. Nicole podsłuchiwała Tamarę. '(PZ – Nicole): ' Więc to tak sprawy się szykują, hę? W sumie... Kelsie wie o moim prawdziwym ja. Muszę coś zrobić albo potem nie będę miała wsparcia �� Czas na obrady minął. Po chwili wszyscy stawili się na głosowanie. Na „Królewicza/Królewnę” głosowanie było prawie jednomyślne, wygrał je Jacob z miażdżącą ilością przyniesionych liści. A po chwili rozpoczęła się wrzawa... 'Mindy: ' Mogę ja być tym, co mówi „Kto jest za...”? 'Nicole: ' A mogę ja? W sumie są moje urodziny? �� 'Mindy: ' Okej �� Nicole staje na środku. 'Nicole: ' Z grubej rury, kto jest za mną? 'William: ' A nie miało to być czasem alfabetycznie? Megan wtrąciła się. 'Megan: ' Mi to bez różnicy �� 1 osoba (Tamara) 'Nicole: ' Dlaczego? �� Niektórzy kiwają głowami na nie. 'Nicole: ' To kto jest za Kelsie? 4 osoby: Nathaniel, Tamara, Francis, Nicole 'Kelsie: ' Aha >_> 'Francis: ' Ratowałem swój tyłek �� 'Nicole: ' Dobrze, a kto za Francis'em? 6 osób: Nathaniel, Tamara, Kelsie, Mindy, Nicole, William 'Francis: ' Kurwa... -.- Co zrobiłem nie tak? �� 'Mindy: ' Strasznie się rządzisz. Tak samo jak Clara. 'Nicole: ' Dobrze, kto za Mindy? Osobą, która zrobiła dla mnie świetne przyjęcie? 0 głosów 'Mindy: ' Ufff ❤ 'Nicole: ' A kto za Tamarą? Osobą, która okłamała, że Eliot to zło i jest naprawdę niemiła? 'Tamara: ' CO? O.O 'Nicole: ' Chcesz, żebym wyleciała... no to jesteś naprawdę niemiła. Nie wiem co zrobiłam złego, a ty jeszcze nie spisujesz się w wyzwaniach. Nicole podnosi rękę... 'Tamara: ' Hej, no nie nabierajcie się na to! ...i Kelsie. 'Tamara: ' �� 2 głosy: Nicole i Kelsie '(PZ – Tamara): ' One mają sojusz! -.- 'Nicole: ' Kto za William'em? 'Francis: ' GWAŁCICIEL! 4 głosy: Nathaniel, Francis, Kelsie i Mindy 'Nathaniel: ' Nie byłoby głosu na ciebie, gdybyś ty nie kombinował w 3 odcinku �� 'William: ' Aha... 'Nicole: ' I ostatecznie, kto za Nathaniel'em? 3 głosy: Francis, Kelsie i Nicole (PZ – Tamara): Zdecydowanie sojusz... ;-; Wygląda na to, że muszę namówić Jacob'a do eliminacji jednej z nich. No nie, staję się Eliotem �� 'Nathaniel: ' Mało brakowało, a już byłbym w zagrożonej 3. 'William: ' Masz szczęście, ziomek �� 'Megan: ' Więc w skrzynce mamy William'a, Kelsie i Francisa. Jacob, możesz już zadecydować. �� Tamara szepcze mu coś do ucha i znika. 'Jacob: ' Wybór jest naprawdę trudny. Nie wiedziałam, że tu stanę i będę decydował, kto przeze mnie odpadnie z programu. Na początek... może Francis? Francis podchodzi. 'Jacob: ' Jesteś spoko. I współczuję Clarze, chociaż wiesz, jaka ona jest �� Jak dla mnie powinieneś zostać w grze. Łap. 'Francis: ' Dzięki �� Francis podchodzi do William'a i wypina mu język. 'William: ' Żałosny jesteś �� '(PZ – William): ' Po raz pierwszy tak się obawiam. Ale chociaż z doświadczenia wiem, że jeśli to przetrwam, będę pewnie znosić te emocje jeszcze raz �� 'Jacob: ' Zostali William, rzekomo oskarżony o gwałt i Kelsie, sporo się o tobie nasłuchałem. Szczerze nie wiem, William wygląda mi na kogoś groźnego, a po tobie Kelsie, niczego się nie spodziewałem. Mam ogromny dylemat. Dajcie mi się chwilę zastanowić lub mnie przekonać. '(PZ – Kelsie): ' Tylko cud mnie może ocalić. Tylko chwila, czy ja zrobiłam dziś coś złego? �� '(PZ – Tamara): ' Powiedziałam prawdę. Czyli tylko o tym, jak bardzo zainteresowani sobą byli. 'Jacob: ' Podjąłem już decyzję. I uważam ją za słuszną. Kelsie... … … … Sorry, ale ja nie chcę ciebie w programie. Trochę za bardzo się puszczasz. �� Żegnaj. 'Kelsie: ' No trudno. Fajnie tu było �� Stoi przed Rakietą Wstydu, ale ona nie zostaje odpalona, bo Megan gada już z policjantem. Ta zabiera jej pilot z kieszeni i włącza go. 'Kelsie: ' AAAAAAAAAAAA! Megan, po krzyku Kelsie, zorientowała się o co chodzi. 'Megan: ' Serio decyzja zapadła? No dobra. W programie zostało już tylko 11 osób, czyli innymi słowy co raz bliżej do końca! Jak William oczyści się z zarzutów? Co się stanie? Jakie konsekwencje poniesie Tamara? Tego dowiedzcie się w następnym odcinku Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2! Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki: Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival